The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEVP14463’. ‘KLEVP 14463’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in April 2010 in Sydney, Australia between the proprietary female Verbena variety ‘001.1.42’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male Verbena variety derived from the cross of ‘V9120’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEVP14463’ was selected from the group of plants in Cobitty, NSW, Australia in September 2011.
In September 2011, ‘KLEVP14463’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Cobitty, NSW, Australia. ‘KLEVP14463’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.